The advantage of motorizing the wheels of an aircraft, allowing it to move without the help of its jet engines, has recently been recognized. In this respect, aircraft wheels provided with means for their rotational driving by a drive actuator mounted on the lower part of the landing gear are known in the art. These driving means comprise a ring gear rigidly attached to the rim of the wheel. Recently, it has been proposed in document EP 2 639 160 that a ring gear should be coupled with a wheel rim by means of coupling members exhibiting play capable of allowing a relative movement between the ring gear and the rim of the wheel. The ring gear is mounted on end fittings extending from one side of a rim of the wheel. These arrangements require the fabrication of specific wheels which must be certified in order to be used on aircrafts which are already in service.